Beyblade Metal Heros
by earthflamedees
Summary: my new story hope you like it and i dont own metal fight beyblade but my charaters and my storyline.
1. Pegasus

"Wake up sleepy head." a girl said.

"What?" a boy said groggy.

"Your pegasus is done with its repair." the girl said.

"Huh...WAIT WHAT?!"the boy screamed. "YAHOOOOOOOOO"the boy jump out of bed."I cant believe this after all this time pegasus will soar again!"

"Oh yah I also costimized it." The girl told the boy.

"Oh really?" the boy asked.

"Yep meet your bey Light Pegasus." the girl said holding the bey up.

t here...


	2. Brother vs Brother

(Devonte's POV)

(Hi i'm Devonte Dees i'm and very big fan of beyblade so much that when Pegasus brook back then it brook my heart, I got Pegasus from my best friend Kathy she's a beymachanic, now im currently living at her house because of what happen to my parents sorry but I don't want to talk about it. Right now we're heading to the beyblade tournament and I cant wait to see all the epic battles.)

"You know you should really try to get more exercise." Kathy said.

"What I don't need any exercise when I got beyblade!" I said.

"Well OK only because all I have to do is make sure you sleep on my bed with me and my dad will chase you out the house." Kathy said with a giggle.

"Don't joke about that!" I screamed. "Your dad already chase me out the house 20 times this mouth and this morning."

"What can I say i'm lucky my dad love to make sure i'm OK." Kathy said.

"Yah that means you can't go on any dates either, remember the time you were on a date with that guy Jimmy but your dad punched him." I said laughing.

"That was you." Kathy said.

I froze on the spot.

"Uh...I don't know what your talking about." I said nervously.

"please when i went to the bathroom I saw you punch him and I pro-tented to not know." Kathy said.

"But if you knew why didn't you say anything about it?" I asked.

"Please your my best friend, if you think this guys bad news i truths you." Kathy said.

"Thanks." I said really touched.

"Also if you were jealous i wouldn't want to do any thing to hurt you." Kathy said.

"What!" I yelled "I was so not jealous!"

"Please I saw you biting your hands when I was walking with him." Kathy said.

"It's just that...it was so weird to barely be hanging out with you I rather never have a girlfriend if it meant i'd never be able to hang out with you. I said.

She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thank's your the best." She said.

(At the Beyblade arena)

When we were outside the stadium 6 beyblades flew through the door to mine and Kathy's feet.

"What the-" I said.

"Sorry about that guys!" someone yelled from the other side of the door.

"Wait that voice." Me and Kathy said.

When that person open the door.

"Toni!" I screamed.

"Oh hey guys I was just in a handy cap match and won but striker blew the beyblades out the door." Toni said.

Kathy head was still a little on my shoulder.

"Oh finally you two are together i've been waiting since Kathy was 4." Toni said.

"We're not together!" Me and Kathy said.

"Sure you guys aren't." Toni said jokingly.

"You are one annoying brother."i said.

Toni was laughing.

The three of us pick up the beys went in the building and returned them to their owners.

"So is are aunt doing?" i asked Toni.

"Good she's still mad that she didn't have enough room for you." Toni said.

"Teller not to worry." I told him.

(To the finals of the battle tournament)

"Alright everyone today we have a great battle for you!" the annocer pronocsed."In the left corner we have Devonte Dees with his Light Pegasus.

"YAAHHHHHH!"people in the stadium said.

"And in the right corner we have Toni Plummer with his Gash Striker.

"YAAHHHHHHH, WIN TONI WE LOVE YOU!"a lot of girls said.

"Devonte do your best,OK!" Cathy yelled to me.

I waved at her.

"Hey Devonte make this fun cause you can't beat me."Toni told me.

"I can beat you with my eyes close!" I yelled.

"Wow this are heating up even before the battle, alright everyone 3!"Said the annoucer.

"2!" said the crowd.

"1!"Me and Toni yelled. "Let it rip!"

The two horses meet face to face at the center of the stadium not one of them giving up.

"Come on Pegasus push it back!"i said.

Pegasus sent Striker flying through the air.

Pegasus went to attack Striker while it was falling.

"Oh no there no way that Striker can avoid this attack!" the annocer said.

"Oh really?" Toni said.

"Huh?"I asked.

When Pegasus was close to hitting Striker Pegasus was some how pushed back.

"What the?!" I yelled.

"Striker fusion, the four sharp spikes on it cut the air ollowing it to use the wind as a weapon." Cathy said look at her computer.

"So the real fight starts now.I said.

"Yah. Toni said.

R&R

nt here...


End file.
